My End for Supernatural
by Bigreader in The Omniverse
Summary: Based on the "Two Minutes to Midnight" Episode of Season 5. What would happen if Sam said yes and threw him self into the Devils cage. What would happen after? Would Sam rise to heaven, be trapped in hell or choose a different, more noble path? Read it.


Disclaimer:

I don't own supernatural and nothing here is made for money, just for fun. Please don't sue. I have no money.

My End for Supernatural

By Scott Pike

One shot story

As Sam struggled to the doorway into hell, he was fighting the Devil inside every step of the way. Dean looks on with fear and grief in his eyes. He'd fought with his brother about this for everyday since he came up with this crazy plan, but Sam wouldn't change his mind. The only other option left was for them both to say yes and let the Angels have their apocalyptic beat down and let the "good" angels pick up the pieces. Sam stumbled and seemed to lose control and flung out his hand a desk flew at Dean pushing him through the demon's office to the outside entrance. Crawley had found the portal to hell and then run away like the little creep he was. In his head Sam struggled with Lucifer and fought him for control. He remembered all of his lost people, his mom, his dad, his college girlfriend, hell, even Ruby who he loved in spite of her betrayal and his own good sense. All of them dead and corrupted because of this selfish x# who wouldn't accept good advice from his Daddy and had to have it all!

Sam summoned up the last of his resolve and found one more ounce of strength and flung himself into the portal that was the entrance to the Devils eternal prison within a prison inside hell. He felt Satan's despair and anger at returning. "No, NO, I WAS SO CLOSE! I could and destroyed them and been FREE!:, he shrieked in deans head as they both fell into the endless dark and felt the mystical bonds chaining him body and soul to this deepest part of hell.

Sam saw nothing, felt nothing except an increasing despair and anguish as the environment of hell closed over him and started working on him, and destroy his hope, love and ability to care. He knew what happened to human souls in hell, over centuries of Hell time-experience the forces here released the darkness of your soul and damaged everything good in you until you broke finally, and then it took your darkness and refashioned you into a new demon.

Sam stumbled as he also felt physical pains rack his body. Being a spiritual place he couldn't suffer damage, but the sheer lack of anything caused its own psychosis. All sense deprivation physically, while hell worked on phantom sensation in his mind and soul, pains that would become more real as he lost all sense of his physical self. That was the real torment in Hell for him. Knowing that not only would his spirit and mind be tormented and trapped with the devil, but knowing eventually he would become like the rest of them, a heartless, evil being with power, but no conscience. He knew Dean had been well on his way, giving in to torturing other souls, when the angels had rescued him and resurrected him. He's spent only a few months dead and it was forty years here.

Weeks pass for Sam; Lucifer ranted and raved at him in between periods of long, sulky silence. The thing about Hell, it was Hell for everyone. Sam thought about things to try to distract him, if only for a little while. He remembered how Dean once told him about a female demon he was trapped in a crypt with. Ho being trapped together she seemed more human, less mindlessly evil. He also remembered how Dean described himself, how he came of as cold and casually killed them. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, just like vampire and werewolves, once you're a demon, there's nothing anyone can do to save you. Can be reversed or made so you aren't dangerous. Basically once you go monster you're screwed.

Suddenly, in the darkness there was something darker then darkness. A man, in dark suit, with very pale skin and a strong, smooth walk that made no noise. "Well, you actually did it. I didn't think you'd have the strength of will to last that long. Looks like my bet paid off". The man look at Sam chained to the ground. Sam didn't recognize him, but he had a suspicion he knew who or what this was. "Death?" Sam asked. He'd never met it in person, but he had listened to Dean's description of it. He couldn't even guess why he was here, with Satan bound Death should be free to go about his business. He didn't usually have much to do with the dead after they'd been delivered, even if Sam wasn't technically dead, either way Death shouldn't have any more business with him. "Go away, if I'm trapped here for eternity as the Devils roommate I would rather not be some kind of sideshow attraction." Sam said.

"On the contrary, most being can't even reach this level. Demons only get close enough to hear. Angels could though, but they don't. They consider it shameful and depressing to see the former Light Bearer chained and disgraced, turned into a mockery of the being he once was. No, I am her not for entertainment, but with another offer in mind." As Death went on with his commentary Sam raised his head a looked around, see an endless trench/hole, like the one he heard about in the ocean, the one you could drop Mt. Olympus into and still have water on top. It appeared he was at the very bottom. In the far distance he could hear the fain cries of damned souls crying out in fear, pain or remorse for their situation or what they'd done in life. Many lamented deals they made in life with demons at the crossroads, only now, looking at an eternity of darkness seeing what they had really bargained away their future eternity for.

Sam stopped his contemplation of Hell and its lost souls and turned back to look at Death. "So why are you here? And what do you mean by an offer?" Sam asked. Death's lips twitched in the smallest gesture, almost a smile, but too grim for a real smile. "I may be an ancient being beyond your comprehension, but I do appreciate a good service done for me. I can't free you as you are, but I can release you." Death replied. Sam looks confused, and says, "How?"

"This cage was built to hold Lucifer, without a body, but it is strong enough to hold him even if he has one. Good thing too, bodies are important, a physical presence to your being makes your powers stronger, why else do angels and demons spend so much time finding human vessels to hold their spirits? Did you think they liked stead and chocolate so necessary to try when they arrived on earth? No, a body enhances the power of a spirit, which is why Michael and Lucifer wanted you two. That selfish child is enmeshed in that flesh and even I can't get him out without destroying it. So instead I offer what I offer everyone eventually." Death reached into his coat and pulled out his brown hand scythe. Sam spoke, "Death? How will that help, I'm already in hell." Death nodded, "Yes, but I can separate your spirits and remove yours from this prison. This cage was made to hold one soul, the soul of an Archangel, not an angel and a human. After I separate your souls I can take you to where you really belong, you were already judged worthy of forgiveness and peace in heaven, so consider this a premium service of frequent dyers. Think of it as my only sign of appreciation for actually having the will to go through with throwing yourself into the deepest part of hell with the Devil."

Sam asked, "Is there any other way, could you take me back and leave him here?" "No, he'll cling too fiercely; the flesh would be destroyed anyway." Death reaffirmed.

"There just two choices, die and leave hell or live and remain tethered here with him for eternity." Sam knew he was right, he could feel that basterd tighten his hold inside his mind and body and came to the only choice he could, but first he asked Death a question he always wanted answered and he figured if the Incarnation of Death didn't know no one did. "Before I come to a decision I have a question that I think only you can answer and I need to know before I go to my final rest, when someone dies there soul lingers on earth, goes to heaven, hell or wherever, but then we found the colt that was supposed to be able to kill anything, except the Devil and God apparently, and the knife we got from Ruby. When we used them we used them to kill demons, but we also killed the innocent humans whose bodies they were using. Also we saw angels using special knifes that could kill demons and other angels. The thing that stuck out to me was that the only one we ever saw come back from that was Castiel and that was because God resurrected him. So my question is this, what happens to the souls of demons and angels who die in that way and don't come back?"

Death tilted his head and looked like he was considering answering and finally told him. "Alright, I don't usually share trade secrets about death, but considering your about to cross the veil, again, I'll tell you. Those weapons are very special, each kind designed to work on the spirit of a being and not the body. That's why stabbing a demon possessing someone's body in the toe was able to kill them even though it wasn't a vital wound. They work on the connection between body and soul, vibrating in a subtle range that shatters the spirit within the range it's designed for. When this happens the souls are shattered and broken and can't reform on their own so the souls of angels and demons are effectively spiritually dead, a kind of third death for the demons. They died as humans, and then died to all things good in hell and finally there souls are shattered."

Sam asked, "What about the humans' souls of the bodies they possessed?" Death looks angry and annoyed, but replies, "What do you think happened, the possessing spirits were much stronger and they were shattered, the same thing happened to the human souls with them. Each time you destroyed a demons soul, which were just mutated souls of humans originally anyway, each time you did that you killed a human soul too."

Sam said, with some urgency, "Is there anyway to restore them and save the demons soul and make them human again?" Death looked surprised and a gleam entered his eye, "Yes, but to do so would require the gathering of all those fragments of the soul together and use will power of their own soul to restore the soul and to restore a demons soul? You'd need to do the same thing and then reawaken its humanity. Not an easy task, hell takes even good souls and after centuries of torture and evil their good instincts die out, you'd have to spend a lot of personal time to reawaken their human emotions and memories, help them make connections with their own humanity and with another being with a healthy soul and only then could they begin the path back to humanity.

"Doing so, just for the destroyed souls alone, would take millennia's of time, trying to restore the humanity of the demon souls, could take an eternity." Death finished.

Sam thought for a long time and Death waited with the patience of the eternal. Sam thought of everyone they'd lost, everyone they'd killed, lost for all eternity and realized what he had to do. "I want a third choice, I can't go to heaven knowing so many people I'm responsible are gone, are worse than dead and that evil wins and we lose them forever, either to oblivion or evil. I want you to free me so I can restore all those destroyed souls and save them, save them all." Death asked, "Even the demons?"

"Yes, "Sam replied, "even the demons, the Devil stole them from us, made them from us and I'm going to bring them back!" Death asked, "Why?" Sam replied, "Ruby." Death raised an eyebrow, "You still love her, even after she betrayed you and started all of this?" Sam said, "What can I say, I both loved and hated her. She was there for me when Dean died and I needed someone and once I fall in love I never completely fall out of it. I want to save her soul and then restore her humanity." Death looked a little impressed. "I can allow this, but order to do it you'll need to have a small portion of my power to collect the souls. You'd have to become one of my reapers." Sam said, "Do it."

Death raised his scythe and swiftly swung down. Black lighting flickered in Hell, along with purple and red and other fading colors as Sam and Lucifer's combined screams echoed in torment. Even the demons shivered at the sound of that pain and flickering power.

As Sam stood he looked and saw Lucifer in his true form, a glorious heavenly body ruined by pride and hatred. Lucifer ranted, "I'll hunt you, and your family and friend and all their descendants until the end of time. You will all be destroyed and will never be free of me or my legions." Sam turned back to Death. "I'm ready", he said. Death put forth his and spark of power leapt from him to Sam and Sam was now wearing a charcoal black suite and white shirt and black tie. Death said, "Are you ready to begin your work?" Sam said, "Almost, I just have one visit first."

Dean was in a drunken stupor when Sam appeared, seemingly alive and healthy, "Sam, aren't you dead? And in Hell?" Dean asked. "Did I die?" Sam smiles and sits down and explains his situation and what he's going to be doing. "I just wanted you to know I'm okay, and wherever I'm headed, I'll be doing good work. Tell Bobby for me, ok?" Dean nodded and hugged his brother, feeling sad, but relieved that his brother wasn't stuck in Hell with the Devil. "You do it man, if anyone can fix a thousand shattered souls and make a demon feel its humanity again its you. Good luck!" Dean said. And with that Sam was gone.

Dean picked up the phone and said, "Bobby?"

Bobby was slack jawed, head reeling from another amazing revelation in a life that had been full of them in the last few years. "You really saw him? He really said that? He's going to try to save the demons too??" Bobby was stunned and little pleased. He hadn't known any of that about soul's destruction, but he knew from what he'd seen of Sam, he knew Sam would do it. Bobby asked, "Who is he going after first?" Dean smiled a look of amusement. "He's a hopeless romantic. Always trying to save the people he loves. He's going after her first." Bobby was surprised at the name.

Sam gathered the soul fragments and focused his will power and the soul fused. As she stood up Sam clothed her with a robe before he spoke. "A lot of things have happened; the universe order itself has changed. I'm here to help you, Ruby.

With that the work of Sam Winchester began.

The End


End file.
